


Bad Date

by RayneSummer



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Games, why nate isn't a 'woman in every port' kind of guy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 15:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7939864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneSummer/pseuds/RayneSummer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nate ends up on the worst end of a short date.<br/>[or]<br/>Why Nate Isn't A 'Women In Every Port' Kind Of Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Date

Nate really hadn’t thought a night out with a nice girl would ever end like this, no matter how badly they got on.

Even more to the point, he definitely didn’t expect any normal person to react like she had.

They hadn’t started off on the wrong foot; in fact, she was perfectly nice to flirt with, and happened to actually be the one that invited him back to her bungalow (her word, not his).

Sully had chosen that moment to walk knowingly over and tell Nate not to be too hungover or be late getting back in the morning, because they had a museum to rob. Well, he didn’t say that of course, just mentioned that they must be attending to their ‘business’ tomorrow while giving the girl a wink and flashing a grin at Nate before smoothing leaving the bar.

Nate made a mental note to punch him in the shoulder later.

But thankfully the girl hadn’t been put off by the ‘sleazy business partner’ (his words, not hers) and they continued to chat until the beer was finished, then she led him out of the place and to her small but sleek car parked outside.

The ride back to hers had been a pleasant one, so there was no problem there. Back at her home – a nice comfy bungalow house, indeed, with a mini garage beside it – she parked the car on the street and showed him in, heading for the kitchen.

There, she got them both another beer from the fridge before apologising while getting out a loaf of bread and some ham on a joint, followed by a carving knife to slice off thick bits of the meat and make her roommate a sandwich ‘for tomorrow’ because she (the roommate, quickly clarified) was out all day.

Undeterred, Nate had stood in the room as the girl hacked off bits of ham with concerning aggression, and tried to look cool while he sipped at his beer.

And that was about when it occurred.

Upon chatting to the girl – whose name he couldn’t remember for the life of him, which was probably a good thing considering what happened – he must have said a wrong thing, because her voice became angry and her movements (even more) violent, and before he could figure out what had made her so mad, she was advancing towards him with the knife in hand.

Though most of the heated rant she was getting into wasn’t actually directed at him, Nate understandingly took fear at the angry person with a rather large knife directly in front of him, and tried to take a step back, hastily putting his beer bottle down on the convenient table within reaching distance.

He’d about reached the decision to make a run for it as the girl reached a screaming volume in her yelling, and took another firm step backwards when she noticed his retreat and abruptly lunged towards him with an angry shout.

So that was how Nate ended up with a carving knife stabbed just above his right hip.

If he had to guess what happened next – because memory after being attacked like that isn’t very reliable at the best of times – then it was probably something like after seeing his collapse in pain and shock, she’d taken fright and finished him off by slamming something onto his head, then dragged him into a hiding place, not knowing what else to do.

Because that would be an excellent description of why Nate slowly woke a few hours later with an aching head and a burning pain in his stomach. Observation while trying to move as little as possible showed he was in the girl’s small garage.

He lowered his head back to the concrete ground carefully and sighed, a blood-covered hand resting on his stomach, and wondered what to do.

After all, this really was something that would only happen to him.

\--

First Nate tried to work out how long he’d been unconscious and bleeding in here. The amount of blood covering his top, hands, and the floor was initially alarming, but judging from the tiny window on one of the walls, it was barely dawn.

Well, they’d left the bar at almost two in the morning, then had the drive back to the girl’s place, the beer, then the sandwich – which she’d luckily managed to finish making before the stabbing incident, considering her roommate probably wouldn’t like to have extra (human) blood with their ham.

Since all that had taken at least another hour or so, and it was currently summer (in America, not some foreign sunny country), then it must be only about coming up to six in the morning, Nate concluded.

He shifted uncomfortably; the gravely concreted floor of this garage really wasn’t the kindest of places to be lying, especially with an injury like he had in his side.

Which brought up the next, and technically most urgent, point of concern: getting out of here.

Now Nate was quite a nice guy in general, and he really believed it was an unfortunate drunken accident that she’d stabbed him, and it did make sense that she wouldn’t know what to do with a perhaps dead body.

So considering those facts, it seemed fair to make his own way out of here and get patched up without directly blaming the girl. Not to mention he couldn’t really remember her.

With that in mind, it was best to not involve authorities, and Nate automatically patted his pockets in search of his phone. And since she wasn’t an actual kidnapper or murderer, she hadn’t confiscated any of his possessions and the mobile was right where he’d last put it.

Fishing it out of his back pocket with a grunt of pain as he had to move, Nate squinted at the screen notification that came up. It informed him that Sully had left a text literally as soon as the man had left the bar, and the message simply read ‘10am’ and a text-speak winking-face.

The time, assumingly, was when they were meant to be at the museum, and the face was referring to Nate being with the girl. Well, guess neither of them knew what he was in for.

“Betcha didn’t expect this,” he muttered at the phone, not unkindly, as he pressed speed-dial one and put it to his ear.

At first it simply rung out, and Nate tried not to think along the lines of Sully losing his phone and rather focused on it being very early. He tried ringing again while occupying himself with trying to sit up against the wall he was beside, which was much harder than preferred.

So when the call tone was cut off with a gruff and slightly annoyed ‘hello’ from the other end, Nate was slightly busy hissing in pain and cursing under his breath as he settled himself painfully against the wall. But that at least immediately got Sully’s attention.

“Nate? That you?”

He raised the phone back to his ear with another wince. “Uh, yeah. Hi.”

There was a sigh from the line and Nate imaged Sully pinching the bridge of his nose in an attempt to remain patient.

“Are you in prison, kid?” He settled for.

If his body didn’t hurt so much, Nate might have laughed at the difference of the situations. “No, but thanks for your faith in my hook-ups.” He heard Sully sigh again and sit up in (assumingly) bed. “But uh, I do have a situation here.”

“Figured. Why the early call?”

“I would say ‘long story’ but, um, actually it’s not.”

He got a rather uninterested-sounding hum as response to carry on, and he almost rolled his eyes. Sully could really be grumpy when he wanted.

“There was an incident that was pretty much purely accidental – and drunk – and I’ve sort of just woken up locked in a shed with a stab wound.”

There was a silence as Sully processed this and Nate waited patiently with grim satisfaction that this was fair enough to wake him up over.

“Wha- you got stabbed? Where- wait, who by?” Sully was definitely moving about now, concern in his voice.

Nate sighed, knowing that once he was patched up he wouldn’t be hearing the end of this. “She accidently stabbed me with her kitchen knife,” he explained tonelessly.

“’Accidently’?” Sully repeated with incredulousness. Nate nodded sagely before remembering Sully couldn’t see him through the phone.

“Uh, yeah, she was sort of mad and I just happened to be there and she kind of lunged towards me and, well, stabbed me.”

The explanation didn’t really make things clearer.

“Alright, whatever, tell me later – Where are you?” Sully replied distractedly, sounds in the background of his side proving he was quickly getting ready to head out.

Nate gave him the address - to his knowledge; it wasn’t as though he knew exactly where this place was, but thankfully he hadn’t been too drunk last night and managed to note the neighbourhood as they entered.

Sully reluctantly hung up after telling Nate that he’d be there quick as he could and to “stay awake, alright” in a half-casual way. Nate’d replied he would, but upon putting his phone done on the concrete floor, moving even that little flared pain up his side.

Staying still was one thing, but be vaguely comfortable was another. He didn’t exactly mean to shift a lot where he leant against the wall, but it was cold in the concrete garage and the wound did rather hurt now there was no distraction from just waiting.

Despite efforts to remain still and ignore the uncomfortableness - in order to stop threatening darkness at the corner of his vision - Nate must have blacked out, because the next thing he was aware of was a loud noise outside.

Confused and in a lot more pain than before, he realised that first, he was back to lying on the cold concrete floor, and second, the sounds from outside was someone apparently assaulting the large metal door to the garage.

Struggling to even sit up a little through was more now felt like a fire at his side, Nate breathed heavily with clenched teeth against the hurt. There was another thud at the door then Sully’s voice.

“Kid, hey, answer me! How do you get this goddamn door open?!”

Nate gave his side of the door a bothered look even though Sully couldn’t see it. “How should I know?” He called back, almost annoyed, in a slightly raised voice.

Thankfully, talking didn’t quite hurt as much as the moving did, so for the next minute or so while Sully mostly swore at the resisting metal as he attempted to force it open, Nate sort of helped by offering tips and tried to stay as still as humanely possibly to minimise pain.

It took a good few hits and tugs before eventually the door let Sully pull it open, very loudly and slowly. With mounting concern, Sully ducked under as soon as he could and quickly made his way to Nate, worry clear in his expression.

“Shit, kid,” were the first words out of his mouth, and Nate chuckled weakly. It was the kind of thing that wasn’t actually funny, but the whole situation was really something that would only happen to someone like him.

Sully swiftly looked him over to make sure there were no other injuries – thus confirming the slightly unbelievable story – then immediately focused on the stab wound, shushing Nate when he hissed in pain and pulling his shirt up as gently as possible to look.

“Easy, Nate, let me see,” Sully said quietly when the pain made Nate automatically try to push him away.

Looking away with a wince as Sully checked how bad it was, Nate grunted in pain and vaguely wondered why this kind of thing always happened to him.

“Well, in my defence,” he started, glancing back at Sully, who spared him a look, “I didn’t feel this bad before.”

“Before what?”

Nate hesitated a little, though he couldn’t exactly be blamed for being unconscious. “Uh, I maybe sorta passed out a little… after talking to you,” he admitted, wincing in pain.

Sully straightened up. “I don’t know how the hell you get into these things, kid,” he muttered, moving to help Nate up. “Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

Although at first he hadn’t sounded too bad, it was clear that the injury and its blood loss was really taking toll, and that reiterated the need to definitely get Nate to a hospital as quick as they could to minimise any other complications.

Luckily, they were both quite experienced in time being of the essence, and in helping each other, so despite the amount of pain Nate was in, Sully managed to get him up and help him out to the car (Sully had ‘borrowed’) just outside without putting him through too much.

Once both seated, with Nate keeping a hand pressed to the wound, Sully started the engine and looked his protégé over with unconcealed worry. “Hospital’s only ten minutes away, kid. Stay awake, alright, I mean it this time.”

Nate gave a half-hearted hum in reply but made a visible effort to straighten up and glanced at Sully with a wry smile. “Yeah, yeah, ‘m okay.”

Sully snorted in disbelief as they pulled out, but was reassured all the same at Nate’s usual ‘it’s not that bad’ attitude, whatever the situation. Because if they could say it was alright, then maybe it would be.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not exactly sure what this really is tbh.. random weird idea I had and wrote it over a few days and it's okay writing so decide to post it bc I haven't done much lately. Not been doing so great so not much good writing going on. Hopefully going to get some actual good writing stuff done soon. Thanks for reading :)  
> _  
> note: small chapter 2 as a conclusion? maybe a little chat abt dates and recklessness while Nate is in hospital for like a night?? (idk but if there's anything I can do it's write abt the boys!)


End file.
